Change Hurts
by SNS4444
Summary: Fang is gone, and Max isn't sure how to go on. Will anything make her feel whole again? Fang searches for a new flock. Dylan struggles with his feelings for Max. The flock is unstable, so what will happen when danger finds them? It always does.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, and I know it starts out depressing, but it does get happier. I have gotten farther than this, but I want to see if people like the story before I add more. I hope you like it. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.

Max's P.O.V.

I still can't believe Fang is gone. Fang, my rock, my absolute, my second in command, my best friend, my boyfriend my _everything_, and yet, he's gone. He left. I loved him, and he left. I'm not mad. I'm not sad. I'm definitely not happy. I just... _am_. I feel nothing; I'm numb. It's as if I'm floating, deaf, blind, unfeeling, wishing for someone, _anyone_ to save me. Too bad the one person who could, is the one who left, the one who started this.

I tried to remember the last few weeks, but everything was a blur. I read the note, I went into denial, I cried, I got pissed, then I just shut down. I died inside. That is how I found myself here, sitting on the floor of my room staring down at the knife I am holding, point first, against my chest. I've been in this position for maybe half an hour. I just can't bring myself to do it, to save myself. Every time I thought, this is it adios, I'd think of the flock I was leaving behind, and suddenly I just couldn't do it.

_Come on Max, it's not as if you can help the flock in this condition. They don't need you. Angel will be overjoyed, just do it! What about Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total? How will they react? What if my doing this leads one of them to this exact-_

Someone knocking on my door yanked me out of my mental argument with myself.

"Max? Max, I need to talk to you. I'm really sorry to bother you, but it's important. Can I come in?"

I sat frozen in shock, no longer looking at the knife, but at the door. It sounded like Nudge, talking 80mph. Suddenly the door started creaking open, yet I still couldn't move. "Max? I-," Nudge froze. The door was now open enough for her to see me. Finally I seemed to be able to move and quickly put my hand and the knife behind my back, but it was to late. Nudge had seen me with it poised against my chest.

Nudge started to go very pale. "Nudge, it's not what you think. I was just... uh..." I stuttered looking for an excuse, but I came up with nothing. Nudge was slowly shaking her head side to side and backing out into the hallway.

"I-I-Iggy?" She stuttered, her voice getting louder as she dragged out his name, "Max... Max... Max... she... HELP!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I am sooo glad you liked my story. I was litterally skiping around. Yes, I know I am crazy. Anyway heres chapter 2. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride :P James Patterson does.**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I stared out of the entrance of the cave while my new flock slept. Apparently, I'm supposed to lead one to help Max save the world. Max... I miss her so much. After I left the flock I headed here, to our meeting place. It took all my will power to leave the flock. I know I did it to protect them, but that doesn't make staying away any easier. I am so tempted to go back and beg for forgiveness. No, I won't go back, I can't. If I do I will just end up leaving again, and hurt them even more. Sighing, I jump off the ledge, snap out my wings, and go for a flight to clear my head.

**Dylan's P.O.V.**

I flew in circles over the house preparing to land. I have been practicing my flying everyday now. Nudge's yelling broke through my concentration, and I landed too quickly. My feet skidded against the ground and I ended up in a belly flop position lying on top of the roof. I just laid there a second mentally hitting my head against a wall. Finally I sighed and stood up. By the time I went inside and found Nudge, she was in hysterics.

"Nudge what is it? What happened?"

"She... she... Max... knife..."

I would press for more information, but the little she did say was not painting a pretty picture in my brain. Did an Eraser or a Flyboy stab Max? Why would they use a knife? Is Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen back? "Nudge where is she?"

**Max's P.O.V.**

"Max, killing yourself isn't the answer!"

"Iggy, for the thousandth time I wasn't trying to kill myself." I was trying to save myself.

"I get that your depressed that Fang left," I flinched at the sound of his name, "we all are. He left all of us not just you. He left to make us safe and help save the world. We need both of you for that. Killing yourself could get us all killed, we need you Max. How do you think we would feel when we found your lifeless body rotting in here? We would be devastated. How do you think Fang would feel after he left to protect you and you went ahead and died anyway? On purpose?"

I stood up, "Fang is dead to me. Who freaking cares how he feels? He left. Get it? He left us. He doesn't care about us. He's replacing us with some other mutant freaks," I said emotionlessly, "Now, get out of my-"

The door burst open and Dylan walked in. He looked me up and down and said, "Iggy will you please excuse us? I would like to talk to Max alone." I sat back down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Iggy silently left my room and shut the door. Dylan came over and sat next to me. "Are you okay?"

The look on his face makes me think he deduced what I did, yet he asked if I was okay. Am I okay? He didn't yell. He didn't ask why, or what was I thinking. He just asked if I was okay. For some reason, him saying those three words broke me down like all Iggy's yelling and assumptions couldn't. I stared at him, then did something that surprised even myself. I leaned towards him and kissed him. I pulled away after a second and said, "No, but I'm getting better," then I smiled. I actually smiled. I haven't done that since I read the note.

"Max, I-" I raised my hand and stopped him.

"Thank you Dylan."

I was still smiling by the time he got up and left. Dylan will never be able to replace Fang. He will never be able to fill the gigantic hole Fang left in my heart. I still love Fang, I lied when I said he was dead to me. I will _always_ love Fang. He will _always _be my soulmate, and yet I found myself able to feel again. Able to be somewhat happy. The emptiness was gone.


End file.
